Revenge Is Not Always Sweet
by Scorpio Blue
Summary: **TRULY UPDATED! NEW CHAPTER** Miranda asked out Gordo, crushing Lizzie's chances of romance at Claire's party. Lizzie has to find a way to get back at them.... Please R/R!
1. Sunshine To Rain

Hey everyone! Please r/r!

Lizzie McGuire smiled as she stepped out of bed. She stretched her arms and turned on the radio. "What's Luv" blasted from the speakers. She smiled as she pulled on her slippers. "Today will be a good day" she thought. Tonight was the night Claire was having her big party, and Lizzie had been invited! She was going with Gordo, kind of like a date, but not quite. She was starting to like Gordo as a little more than a friend and she hoped he felt the same. She pulled open her dresser drawers searching for the perfect outfit. She grabbed a white bra, and orange tank top, and a pair of white capris. She danced around her room, pulling open the curtains. Lizzie pulled on her white sports bra and a pair of underwear. Just then, her phone rang. She squealed, startled. She ran and turned off her radio. She jumped over a laundry basket and picked up the phone. 

"Hello?" she said.

"Hey, Lizzie!" a voice answered.

Gordo!" she blushed at the thought of him.

"How are you?" he asked.

"Wonderful, how about you?"

"Great! Guess who asked me out!?"

She sighed as her face reddened and her eyes grew watery, "Who?"

"Miranda! And do you know what I said? I said yes!"

"That's. great, Gordo."

"Oh and I know you must be a little confused because I said I would go with you to that party tonight, you know, kind of like a date, but I knew you would understand."

"Yeah, ok," she sighed,"I'll see you at school"

Lizzie hung up the phone.


	2. School

Lizzie Pulled open the big doors and walked into school. Miranda ran up to her.

"LIZZIE! Guess what?!"

"You asked out Gordo and he said yes"

"YES!!! I know isn't that great? I hope you aren't mad at me. I know you don't really like him like him you know. And I do so I just figured I'd go for it. Right?"

"Yeah."

The bell rang. Miranda, Lizzie, and Gordo all ran to their first class. 

Lizzie was mad. And hurt. How could Miranda do that to her? Lizzie knew that Miranda didn't know her TRUE feelings for Gordo, but still. She would have to make him jealous somehow..

At lunch, Miranda sat on Gordo's lap. Lizzie but into her apple, diguisted at their public displays of affection. She would get him back, get them both back.


	3. The Party

Lizzie took a deep breath as she closed the door of her father's car. She walked up to Claire's house trying to act cool. She saw some beer bottles on the front lawn. She walked into the smoky, loud house to find Miranda planted right on Gordo's lap, where Lizzie wanted to be. She squeezed in next to them.

Hey Lizzie, what's up?" Gordo smiled.

"Hey," she said, blushing.

Miranda turned herself over so she was straddling Gordo's hips, "Hey Gordo," Miranda said, "What do you say we go find someplace where we can be alo-"

Lizzie didn't like the sound of that. She quickly interrupted," Hey you guys have you seen Ethan anywhere?"

"No," Gordo said, "Why are you looking for him, you don't still like him do you McGuire?"

"Um, well guys don't tell anyone this but I still do," Lizzie lied, she knew this one would get Gordo jealous. It would get Miranda jealous too, because it seemed like whatever Lizzie wanted, Miranda suddenly wanted too. 

Gordo rolled his eyes, "Get over him, McGuire!"

Lizzie giggled and stood up to go find Ethan. Then she spotted him, in a corner, bobbing his head to the music. Lizzie sighed, "He is so cute!" she thought, "I don't like him he's just. CUTE!" She walked over to Ethan and smiled, "Hey Ethan!"

"Hey Lizzie, you look good tonight, Pink is really your color!"

She blushed as she looked down at her pink halter top and black sparkly pants. Thanks," Lizzie said.

"Hey this is my favorite song!" Ethan cried suddenly.

"Oh, my gosh, do you wanna dance, Ethan?" Lizzie said.

"Hell yeah, Lizzie!"

Ethan stood up and led Lizzie over to an open place on the floor. They started grinding with each other, and Ethan's hand slid up the back of Lizzie's shirt. She smiled. 

"Hey McGuire," Ethan said, "I think that bedroom over there is calling us."

Lizzie nodded. This wasn't what she wanted but she had to get Gordo. They walked over to the bedroom, hand-in-hand.


	4. The Bedroom

Author's Note: **I am so sorry it took me so long to update!!!!!!!!!!**

Ethan pulled Lizzie into the bedroom by the hand. The room had light blue walls and a big fluffy white comforter on the double bed. Lizzie sat down on the bed next to Ethan. She sighed loudly. "What's the matter, McGuire?" Ethan said. "Nothing!" was Lizzie's quick response. The door was half way open and Lizzie glanced out it. She saw Gordo and Miranda dancing together-close-very close. Gordo caught Lizzie's eye for a moment. Lizzie looked down, sick to her stomach. She could feel Gordo's eyes on her. This was her chance! She quickly leaned over and kissed Ethan. Lizzie looked out of the corner of her eye and caught Gordo staring. Lizzie put her hand on the back of Ethan's neck and plunged her tongue into his mouth. His mouth was warm and his lips were soft. A few months ago this would have been a dream come true for Lizzie. Now she desperately wished it was Gordo's soft lips she was kissing. She searched for Gordo again. He wasn't watching anymore, but he was still near the door. Lizzie had had enough. She could wait for Gordo to be done with Miranda, she could wait for her chance. But Ethan wanted this. Ethan started rubbing Lizzie's hips and back. He lifted up her shirt, exposing her stomach, in an attempt to get it over her head. Lizzie was suddenly filled with passion and lust for Ethan. 'Forget about Gordo!' she thought. This was her chance to be with Ethan, to get everyone jealous, especially Kate! Lizzie suddenly remembered what she had seen in Ethan before. She jumped up. Ethan looked confused. She ran to close the door. She turned around and saw the fire in Ethan's eyes. She slowly lifted up her shirt and pulled it over her head. She watched Ethan get hard. She ran over to the bed in her bra and started kissing Ethan deeply. She struggled to get his shirt over his head and eventually succeeded. Lizzie felt Ethan's hand go down her pants and into her panties. Lizzie felt her body temperature rise as Ethan's fingers plunged inside of her. Lizzie moaned and groaned and he fingernails dug deeply into Ethan's muscular back. Suddenly, Lizzie realized she had to stop this. It wasn't worth it, and she couldn't let Ethan go any further. She stopped kissing Ethan and looked into his passion filled eyes. "I have to go," she said, "I'm sorry Ethan, another time, ok?" Lizzie knew there wouldn't be another time. Ethan pulled his fingers out of Lizzie. "I guess," Ethan said, looking genuinely disappointed. She pulled on her shirt. Lizzie made sure to leave her pants unbuttoned and her shirt not pulled all the way down as she walked by Gordo. He looked at her, and Lizzie couldn't read what Gordo's eyes were saying. She couldn't believe all that had happened. 

She walked out into the front yard and pulled her cell phone out of her purse. She called her mom and told her to pick her up soon. Just as she was hanging up the phone she heard someone running up behind her. 'Probably Ethan wanting a good night kiss,' she thought. She turned to see Gordo running up to her. 


	5. Puzzling Emotions

author's note~ **OK you guys.. I AM SO SUPER SORRY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I'm really going to try to update my story more often!! Also, thanks to everyone who has reviewed, I love to know what you guys think, so please keep the reviews coming!**

"What the hell Lizzie!?" Gordo cried.

"What? What Gordo, what's your deal?" Lizzie replied.

"What did you do with Ethan in there?' Gordo screamed.

"Why the hell do you care? Why don't you just go fuck Miranda because what I choose to do is none of your busin" 

"IT IS MY BUSINESS! You're my friend and I want to make sure you don't do anything you're going to regret." Gordo cried, his eyes filling with tears.

"You know what Gordo. I do like Ethan, and I won't do anything with him that I'll regret! Now go talk to someone who wants to listen, someone like Miranda. Speaking of Miranda, what's the deal? All of a sudden you have this huge infatuation with your best friend. That is too creepy. You'd never feel the way you feel about her about me," Lizzie said, pouting her lips.

" How the fuck do you know how I feel about you?" Gordo said, in a quiet, strong voice.

Lizzie saw her mom's car pull up. 

"Bye Gordo," Lizzie replied.

She jumped into the car. Her mom leaned over and kissed her on the cheek. "How was the party?" she asked.

" Good," Lizzie lied. She wasn't in the mood to share every sickening emotion flooding through her with her mom. They rode home in silence. 


End file.
